


Never Alone

by I_rely_on_you



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Child Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Depiction Of A Child Getting Burned, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Semi Graphic Depiction Of Child Death, child endangerment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_rely_on_you/pseuds/I_rely_on_you
Summary: Farah experiences a brutal nightmare making her contemplate what she could lose in life.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 18
Kudos: 87





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyy.... so this was wholly unpromted and as usual written in one go so any mistakes made are my own.  
> This is very graphic and dark in the beginning so heed the tags folks!  
> Cross posting this on my tumblr as usual, you can find me as I-rely-on-you on there. Feel free to pay me a visit and yell at me in my inbox.... just kidding pls don't yell at me I'm soft

She could see Rosalind standing there in the light of the flames beneath her. The roaring fire casting shadows over the woman making her appear to be even more fanatic than she already was. 

Farah could see the fire burning and the embers that were once the foundation of a whole city crumbling under the weight of the blaze that was Rosalinds destruction. 

The woman in question had heard her approach and turned her head to the side eyeing her menacingly. The grin on the older woman’s face positively feral. “Farah I am so glad you could join us.” her old mentor sneered. 

She couldn’t say anything, she had no words to say, no air to form them and breathe them into life. She felt suffocated. The smoke billowing up from the ashes of the destroyed city at her feet. 

But it wasn’t a city at all. The ruins shifted beneath her watchful eyes and turned into her beloved school. Alfea lay crumbled at their feet, it’s carcass spewing flames into the night. 

A voice pulled her out of her horrid observation. 

“Why don’t you come join us by the fire Farah. It is so nice and warm. Isn’t it darling?” with that the older woman turned fully towards her revealing herself to Farah. 

The sight had her blood running cold. Her breathing stopped and she couldn’t do so much as let out a silent cry. 

There in Rosalinds arms was her daughter. 

She was covered in soot, a dirty nappy being the only thing she had on for clothes. The once white cloth soiled with fluids she couldn’t name and burned in places. 

Her face was puffy and red, covered in blotches and what appeared to be blistering skin all across her tiny body. 

Her beautiful grey stormy eyes usually so much like her fathers were dull and lifeless, filled with tears. 

Farah couldn’t scream. There was not a single noise coming out of her open mouth. All she could do was look at her baby girl in the arms of her greatest nightmare. 

She felt tears running down her face, dripping to the dry ground beneath her as she crumbled to her knees. Reaching out her arms in a silent cry she tried to get closer to her daughter but with each foot she managed to crawl, they seemed to get farther and farther away until it looked like they were hovering over the raging fire eating up the ruins beneath them. 

Rosalind watched her crawl and her smile got even wider splitting her face at the corners of her mouth revealing sharp black teeth littering her charred gums. She let out a sinister sounding howl like a belting laugh. 

“Why so sour dear. We are having fun. Come join us in the fire Farah.” she boomed before they plummeted into the flames below. Rosalinds echoing laughter the only sound she could hear and suddenly there was another noise. 

It was terrible and heart wrenching. It was a sobbing scream, choking up on its tears before they could fully form. 

With a start she shot up in bed, a scream dying on her lips. Her sobs heaving her body, making her choke on her own breath. Trying to gulp air into her lungs through the burning tears and snivelling of her nose, another scream clawed it’s way up her throat. And suddenly all the air left in her lungs got released and she screamed out loud, her power shattering everything in her near vicinity. Potted plants exploding sending dirt and soil everywhere. Glasses, vases and bowls shattering into a million pieces and being flung from the places they had stood. 

An energy field around her building up so fast it pushed her from her bed sending her tumbling to the floor with the force of it. 

And with the sharp pain of glass shards sinking into her skin she suddenly came back to herself. Looking around wildly Farah felt her lungs burning as they were filling with gulping breaths again. Noticing movement to her left she looked into the direction of the foot of the bed where Saul was crawling out from his crouched position behind the bed post. 

His hair was disheveled and he had a small cut on his cheek that led a small trail of blood down his face. He looked at her with big eyes trying to gauge her reaction and started to crawl toward her on all fours. Once he reached her side he touched her carefully not to move too abruptly. Laying his hand on her arm he took her raised hands and pulled them down so he could move into her body, encompassing her form in his. 

Her sobs wrecked her body in big convulsing tremors shaking her whole frame. Saul pulled her more into himself so that she was sitting in his lap heaving and crying and silently screaming into his shoulder. Her mouth was hanging open but no words would leave her lips. He had his hand in her hair, soothing noises passing through the air between them as he tried to shush her, rocking them from side to side gently. His other hand had wound itself around her back, rubbing soft circles into her heated flesh. 

She felt clammy and feverish to the touch and she was sweating profusely, her forehead covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her shirt sticking to her body. 

Slowly words started to register in her mind and she realised, it was Saul who was murmuring in her ear. “It’s alright Farah. I got you. Shhh Farah it’s alright I’m here. Shhh sweetheart breathe with me shhh breathe Farah. Breathe with me.” At that Farah tried to concentrate on his breathing, as he was leading an example for her to follow. It didn’t take long for her breathing to regulate itself into a semi normal rhythm again. Her breath puffing out of her in strong gasps while Saul was still rocking them from side to side. Whispering sweet nothings into her ear and encouraging her to breathe with him still. “That’s it darling just breathe with me, breathe. That’s it.” 

He stroked his hand down her back making her register the cold and wet state of her shirt still clinging to her back. It was making her shiver while small sobs where still rocking her body from time to time. Pushing herself away from him a little she looked into his huge eyes scanning her face for injuries. His hands coming up to stroke her face and pushing her hair out of her eyes to get a better view of her. “Are you alright?” he breathed across her face making her relish in the warm breeze. Nodding she lowered her forehead to his T-shirt clad chest and rested her head there for a moment. Feeling him grasp her head in both of his hands, fingers carding through her tangled hair, he took ahold of her and pressed his face into her crown kissing her where his lips met her scalp. 

They just sat there and breathed, calming themselves for a moment, synchronising their breathing to each other’s heart beat coming down from their high together. 

“I couldn’t wake you.” he murmured it so softly into her hair she still winced when the words hit her ears. “I couldn’t do anything you had your shield up before I could even scramble out of the bed fully.” she let out a pained moan but he hushed her immediately. “I wanted to grab you but I wasn’t fast enough dear, I’m so sorry. You were building so fast I just wasn’t quick enough.” Shaking her head she dislodged herself from his grasp and looked into his soulful eyes. The depth in his grey orbs so deep, she wanted to lose herself in them but she took his face in her own hands and shook her head again before kissing him on the mouth, silencing him. She peppered his face with tiny loving pecks, kissing anywhere she could reach in slow deliberate touches. It wasn’t sexual but more of a reassuring manner. He was here. He got her out. It was alright. They made it. 

She stopped kissing him. Stilling her movements slowly she put her forehead to his again, just breathing with him in their shared space her legs still entangled with his, where he had pulled her over him in the desperate attempt to feel her close. 

There were shards of glass sticking to their bodies at odd places and mud caking their legs where they had crawled towards each other but they didn’t care. They clung to each other like their lives depended on it. 

Maybe they did. 

She pushed herself away from him again, eyes wild, a thought striking her in that moment. “Fae!” Scrambling to her feet Farah got up on shaky legs trying to stand. Saul reached for her again, trying to halt her in her movement. “She’s fine Farah she’s sleeping.” His words coming out rushed she could hear the sincerity in them but she had to make sure. “I need to see her!” Farah stumbled, her legs not fully supporting her weight yet, having sat in that crouched position on the cold floor for so long. Saul having scrambled to his feet as soon as she had tried to get up was next to her in an instant winding his arms around her middle keeping her steady. Pulling her to his body, holding her close, helping her settle her feet beneath her in some form of order. Setting one foot in front of the other with her he helped her walk the distance to the adjacent room. “Steady dear we’re almost there. I got you love.” He breathed into her hair as he was trying to keep her upright. Walking shakily like a newborn foal she managed to grasp the doorframe leading to the next door nursery. 

Upon entering the room her eyes fell on the crib and the infant peacefully sleeping in her closed off bubble, which her mother created for her each evening to keep noises from the outside from reaching her sensitive ears. 

Her spell had done it’s job marvellously seeing as the baby was still slumbering, blissfully unaware of the destruction having taken place next door. 

Seeing her daughter made Farah blow out a harsh breath she had been holding. Saul managed to get her close to the bassinet before she sagged in on herself again lowering her body to the floor in front of the wooden bars. Reaching her trembling hand through her own spell she stroked one tiny finger of the curled up hand lying closest to her. 

The baby didn’t even stir at the touch. Her little chest rising and falling with her strong breathing. The smell of clean and warm infant permeating the air. That unmistakable baby scent calming Farah’s nerves instantly. Dropping her head to the bars she grasped onto the wood with both her hands before turning back around, sinking into the waiting arms of her lover. 

Saul knew of the terrors that plagued his partners mind. Knew of the destruction she had seen and lived through. He had been there with her when it happened. But as much as he loved their daughter he didn’t think he could even fathom what Farah must’ve gone through before they were able to defeat Rosalind. The pain and fear she must’ve felt. Not knowing if her unborn child growing within her would even see the light of day. Living each day in fear of losing her to her mortal enemy. 

The day they had killed their old mentor was the day Farah had started to breathe again. Had started to live again. A life without fear. A life without having to look over her shoulder every single moment expecting that monster to be there to take her happiness away in an instant. 

The woman coming apart in his arms right now had lived through hell before they had been able to bring down Rosalind for good. And it had taken its toll on her. The emotional scarring still very much visible on Farah. 

This was the first time a nightmare had shaken her this badly, had her magic spike so unawares of its owner before. Had taken her so much by surprise. 

He stroked her hair out of her tear stained face and made her look at him before speaking softly to her, “Let’s get cleaned up huh? Up you go, come on.” And with that he pulled her up to her feet before half carrying half pushing her towards their en suite bathroom. 

Upon entering he switched on the lights, bathing them in the harsh brightness of the small room. He navigated the spent woman in his arms to the edge of the tub where he set her down gently before taking her cold hands in his own, kissing them softly. Kneeling there in front of her, up close, he could see the dark circles under her eyes making her appear even more haunted than she already was. He placed one of his hands on her cheek making her look at him, trying to get her to focus on his face. “We’re going to get cleaned up and then we are crashing in the nursery for the night, how does that sound?” Catching her eye he waited for her to nod her approval of his plan before he began undressing her slowly and carefully as not to spook her further. 

When she was fully undressed he reached behind her to turn on the shower to a warm temperature, as warm as he could stand it and shucked his own clothes quickly. Taking her by the hands again he helped her get into the shower and turned her back into the spray of water letting her melt into his front. He began to clean her hair and massaged her scalp with her shampoo and conditioner before carefully soaping her whole body up being mindful of little cuts as he went. When he was done with her he turned her around and away from him to face the spray for a second to clean himself up very quickly. He would’ve been concerned at her silence if it wasn’t for the fact that she seemed to enjoy the shower immensely. Humming to herself as her body warmed up under the steady flow of water.

As soon as he finished cleaning himself he turned her around gently again and shut off the water. 

Helping her step out of the shower he grabbed a clean fluffy towel from the nearby stand and wrapped her up quickly before pulling another towel off the rack for himself. He wrapped his towel around his waist quickly and started to rub at her shoulders gently. When he was satisfied and thought her dry enough he lead her by the hand to take a seat on the little sofa in the baby’s room. He waited until she had sat down on the cushions before he crouched down at her eye level. “Are you still cold?” he inquired lowly regarding her intently. Shaking her head negative she replied with a low but steady “No.” giving him a soft smile. Seeing this made him smile softly in return before he started whispering “I will get us something to sleep in very quickly alright? You just sit here and look at her okay?” He nodded in the direction of the crib next to them making her follow his line of vision before settling on their daughter again. 

Putting a hand out to balance on the edge of the bars she smiled at their daughter still sleeping peacefully. 

He waited for her nod before he ventured into the battlefield that was their bedroom to gather comfortable clothes for them to sleep in. In less than twenty seconds he was back at her side and dropped a few articles of sleepwear onto the couch next to her. He took the towel she was still clutching to her chest from her hands and began to dress her carefully. Taking the towel to softly massage any residual water out of her dripping hair he finished his work with a kiss to her nose making her wrinkle it up in amusement. 

He noticed the look in her eyes had changed from that far away stare to something resembling deep and pure contentment. Dropping a kiss to her head he stepped back a little to pull on a soft pair of flannels and a T-shirt before taking both their towels and throwing them into the hamper in the corner of the room. 

Motioning for her to lie down on the couch he took the blanket draped over the back of said furniture to lay across her body. Once settled he asked quietly “Want me to get her?” 

Smiling lovingly she nodded, a twinkle in her eyes showing how much she wanted to hold their daughter right now. 

Saul went over to the bassinet and stroked their little girls head softly before reaching down to pick her up carefully. 

Bringing her over he set her down in her mother’s arms gingerly before lowering himself to the couch slowly. Taking the corner of the blanket he draped it around them like a cocoon, their little bundle of joy already having fallen back asleep between them. 

Saul had placed himself on the edge of the sofa with his back toward the door as if shielding his little family with his broad shoulders. 

Farah relished in the fact that this attentive man had chosen her as his partner. Looking up at him with a grateful expression on her face she was about to tell him how much she loved him for taking care of her when he reached across their daughter to curl a strand of hair behind her ear, fixing her with a look of utter devotion. Scooting closer he put his face as close to hers as the little body between them would allow before saying “I love you Farah.” He had said it so softly it almost brought tears to her eyes. 

Pulling their daughter closer to her chest she reached out one hand to settle it on his chest before quietly responding “There are no words in this realm suitable enough to describe how much I love you Saul.” 

Giving her a broad smile of his own he inched a little closer to peck her on the forehead softly, snaking his arm across her ribs, creating a small tent for their infant child. His other arm wormed it’s way under Farah’s neck so that his biceps made up a soft pillow to lay her head on. 

Laying like this Farah could relax fully, body and soul. The soft breathing of her baby and the strong heartbeat of her love under her palm making her close her eyes drowsily. 

Yes, it was true. 

She was one of the most powerful fairies in all of Solaria. If not the whole of the Otherworld. But lying here like this on the edge of slumber, made her realise again how insignificant her powers really were in comparison to the love and strength of the man lying with her. 

Without him she would not have made it this far. She would’ve perished at the hands of their old tormenter. She would have failed a thousand times over had it not been for him. Her anchor to this world. Her faith in life. Her hope. 

They would be alright. She could see it now. 

She knew this for a fact because of him. Her love. 

He would catch her if she fell and pick her back up again no matter how often she stumbled. 

And she would give him all her love in return. 

For as long as he would have her. 

For eternity. 

fin 

Thank you so much for reading!  
Please leave a comment, I would love to know your thoughts on this!


End file.
